


New Skin

by orphan_account



Series: Scales, Tails, and Bioluminescence [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Concept Design, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art with short drabbles about a kaijufied Newton Geiszler. Not in any sort of order, most as stand alone pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Writing little ficlets to go along with Pacific Rim art has been a new favorite past time.

Much to his fellow scientist’s displeasure, his jaw went through the most drastic change first, removing his ability speak. Newt would eventually learn to manipulate the new mandible and the… unique… tongue enough to enable speech, but the man was entirely unused to being quiet. Hermann recorded an array of growls and yelps and high pitched wines that he would later play back and interpret (incorrectly) to Newt as a way to inject humor in to the situation. This method, Hermann noted, was an abject failure.

The other changes came, some more painful than others. While Hermann recorded the obvious contortions of pain Newt felt from his bones shifting and stretching, it was the reaction over the tattoos that broke his heart. Newt’s skin hardened and scaled and the colored lines and patterns were overtaken by a dark grey blue. Newt traced on his arms where the designs had been, never speaking (or giving out a low bird-like keening he had begun to do when upset), but just… tracing. Delicate lines only he saw and remembered, ever so carefully. He still wasn’t accustomed to the long claws yet.

Eventually, the meticulous records Hermann kept stopped. He wasn’t quite sure how to tactfully describe the tail. Or the tentacles. Especially the tentacles. He could describe quite a bit about the tentacles if he tried.

The last notes he did make were high compliments over Newt’s speech patterns. Low, lyrical, tones that were so unlike how he sounded before. The difference caused some dismay, at losing what Newt had once been, but then the purring would start. Hermann never told anyone about the purring. No one else would hear it after all.


	2. Carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Newton, mind the teeth."

"Newton, mind the teeth."

There was a soft growl and Newt’s jaw tensed around the organ, almost in challenge. But then soft fingers threaded their way through his hair (one thing he was thankful had actually stayed as the rest of him twisted and reshaped itself) and began slowly and gently scratching and massaging his scalp.

Newt’s eyes glazed over as he extended his tongue, wrapping it around and around and then extending up. Somewhere between the slow rhythym he made for himself as he moved up and down, and the fingers grazing over his skin, Newt began to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Newt's design is based off of both Otachi and Slattern. If there are any bits that hark back to another artists kaiju!Newt, I WANT to say it was purely coincidental, but, given the nature of Tumblr and such, I can't make any promises. kaiju!Newt has kind of infected my brain, so thoughts and ideas have been absorbed over time.


End file.
